Draconic Maelstrom
by Metei
Summary: With him being killed in the war, revived by Kami and sent to a world where a war between devils, angels and fallen angels, can Naruto survive with the help of Rias, Akeno and Issai while protecting his king? Gender-bending, ain't enough of it and limes
1. Chapter 1

So much time spent reading Highschool DxD and Naruto crossovers that I've decided to make my own! Now, this wasn't part of the two stories that I was planning to do but I think I'll put it on hold for a moment.

* * *

On a desolate battlefield, two beings glared at each other. One had the appearance of a teenager, had blonde unruly hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing the standard ANBU outfit along with the standard equipment with the only difference being that instead of carrying a tanto, he was wielding a katana. He was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of Kurama, also known as the Kyuubi. The figure he was busy glaring at wore the traditional Uchiha outfit. Over it was red samurai armor. He had long black hair, reaching his back. His eyes were purple and rippled, showing that he had the fabled Rinnegan. He was Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan. The two were the only ones on the battlefield, all the shinobi that were in the war were back at their respective villages as Naruto left by himself to face Madara while those that were on Madara's side were all wiped out. Naruto had thought that it would have been easy to finish off the Uchiha, however, he underestimated the man, and paid the price for it as Madara was successful in taking Kurama out of Naruto, thus allowing the Juubi to be revived as Killer Bee was already captured. Things were going to plan for the Uchiha; that was until Naruto pulled out his ace and activated the seal that was to be a backup if the Juubi were ever to be brought back. The seal sealed the Juubi into Naruto, making him into the new jinchuuriki of the Juubi. Madara was of course pissed off and the two had fought. The aftermath was that the surrounding areas were completely destroyed along with the land being incapable of sustaining any form of life anymore. The good thing that Madara had was that Naruto wasn't familiar with the Juubi's chakra, so he couldn't use it. Right now, the two were staring off, seeing when the other would make their last move.

_'Shit, this has been going on for too long. I'm almost out of chakra and then I'll be forced to use the Juubi's. Who knows what it might do to me?'_ Naruto thought. He was getting tired of waiting for the man to make the move. He just wanted it to end.

_'The little brat actually managed to make me fight him seriously. If he used the Juubi's chakra, who knows what would happen to me'_ Madara thought.

_'Guess there's only one way to make him attack me'_ Naruto thought, as his plan was about to be put into action. "Hey fucker! What happened to your plan? Didn't think that I would absorb the Juubi? Some genius you are, you're stupider than me!" That got a reaction out of Madara. Being called an idiot by the blonde idiot hurt his pride. Being a prideful son of a bitch, Madara rushed in to teach the brat a lesson.

_'Wow, can't believe that worked. What an idiot!' _Naruto thought as he discreetly made a clone. The clone disappeared from view. Luckily Madara didn't pay attention to it or else Naruto's plan would have failed. Waiting for Madara to be closer to him, Naruto began drawing power from the Juubi, as his chakra supply was running low and the jutsu he was going to do would require a large amount. As soon as Madara was in grabbing distance, his clone came from behind and restrained the Uchiha.

"What the-!" Madara was cut off as both Naruto's bear hugged him.

"Guess what Uchiha...? BOOM!" As if a command, Naruto exploded in a shower of chakra, instantly wiping out both him and Madara.

_'How the fuck did I fall for that?!'_ Madara thought for the last time as his body disintegrated. As the chakra calmed down, shinobi were on the scene, surveying what happened. They all felt Naruto's and Madara's chakra disappear, knowing that both of them had died. Kakashi looked up to the sky and let one thought into his head.

_'Rest in peace Naruto'_

* * *

**(Kami's realm)**

Naruto floated around in a white space. He looked at himself and saw that he was fine, his body was perfectly intact. Looking around, he came to the conclusion he was in limbo or something along those lines. He knew that he had died and this was the only logical thing that he could think of. He was in his thoughts until a voice spoke up.

"Hey boyo, behind you!" Naruto turned around and came face to face with a white haired man that looked to be thirty.

"Uh... Hi?" Naruto said as he waved awkwardly.

"So you're Uzumaki Naruto eh? The boy that blew himself up to save the world... Very selfless of you" The man said as he nodded, mostly to himself.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The man stopped nodding and looked confused for a minute until his face changed to an expression that looked like he remembered something.

"That's right, I haven't introduced myself! My dear boy, my name is Kami!" The man said as his face light up in happiness. Naruto stared at Kami for a bit.

"You're Kami...? I never imagined that you were so..." He trailed off for a bit.

"So what?" Kami said as he tilted his head.

"So laid-back and carefree. I've always imagined that the gods were all strict, business-like and indifferent to the dead" Naruto explained.

"Well... some of them are, however I'm not! Just because I'm Kami doesn't mean that I don't know how to relax" Kami just grinned stupidly, reminding Naruto of himself.

"So are you here to guide me to heaven or hell?" Naruto asked him. Kami just shook his head with his permanent smile in his face.

"Nope! You're being reborn my boy! Of course it won't be your own world, so you're going to be in unfamiliar territory" Naruto was shocked. Him getting a second chance? What did he do to deserve this?

"But why? I'm just me, Naruto. I'm normal just like everyone else. Why do I get a second chance?" Naruto asked him. The shocking thing was that Kami had removed his laid-back attitude and replaced it with a serious one.

"Naruto" The celestial being began, saying the blonde's name for the first time. "You are the only person who gets a second chance. Very rarely do people get this chance. You were chosen as you were one of the most selfless people to have ever existed. You carried a burden that condemned your life to hell but still came back with a smile. You even said that you'd prefer that it was you that held the burden other than letting another get hurt from it. You risked your own life to save those that don't deserve it. Besides, you are my chosen one" Kami finished with a small smile.

"Chosen one?"

"I named you as the child of prophecy. My avatar in the world. Of course, you're still my avatar"

"Wait... When did I become your avatar?" Naruto asked the man.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago when you sealed beastie into you" Kami said as he pointed at Naruto's stomach.

"Huh" Naruto said. "So where am I being reborn to?" Naruto asked.

"You're being reborn into a world that is in a war between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels" Kami said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Kami began explaining the new world to Naruto, who was processing all of the information. Naruto was shocked at the world he was going to go to. He also learned about the dragons and what the evil pieces were.

"Oh and another thing. Beastie in you is a dragon as well" Kami said as he pointed at him.

"Really? Well that's cool" Naruto said as he nodded his head. "I actually need to see it first" Naruto closed his eyes as he got into a meditating position. Kami just smiled and imagined what Naruto's reaction would be like.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

"Surprised that my mind isn't the sewers anymore" Naruto said as he looked around in his mind. It was true, his mind was no longer the sewer that always appeared when meeting with Kurama. "But this is even worse!"

Naruto was standing on top of a single flat mountain, high above the clouds. The sky was as dark as the sewers, the clouds looked like a big storm was about to be released. Powerful wind were blowing against him, making him struggle a bit in trying to keep balance. He looked down and couldn't even see the ground from a patch of clear sky. He briefly wondered if there was even a bottom before backing away from the edge, not wanting to find out, even with sage mode. Ninja can survive from high falls but he had a feeling that if he fell from this height, he might not even live. His attention was broken as he heard a faint sound of wings flapping. Turning around, he spotted a dragon heading towards his way. Gulping, he steeled himself as he got ready to face the god of destruction.

**"So you decided to visit me?"** The Juubi called out, its deep voice shaking the platform Naruto was standing on.

"Woah!" Naruto waved his arms out, trying to regain his balance. The rumbling coupled with the strong winds could throw him off the mountain top.

**"So what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?"** The Juubi said, surprising Naruto as he thought that the first meeting he would have with the powerful bijuu would have been like the one with Kurama.

"Nothing really, just wanted to meet you and see what you're like" Naruto said while grinning.

**"Really now? And what's your impression of me?"** Juubi asked as he raised a scaly brow.

"You're much more tolerable than Kurama when I met him for the first time" Naruto answered, still with the grin. Juubi was silent for a second before letting out a loud laugh, shaking the mountain even more.

**"You're a funny ningen, much like the Rikudo was"** Juubi said as a flash of reminiscence showed in his eyes.

"You knew the Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto said in disbelief. "I thought that you wouldn't have talked to him or him ignore you"

**"As the saying goes 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Just because I'm the god of destruction, the destroyer of the world, the ten tails, the apocalypse, yadda yadda yadda, doesn't mean I actually want to always destroy things and it doesn't mean that I can't at least be sociable"** Juubi drawled out. He had heard what various shinobi, especially the Uchiha, had said about him during the time he was sealed into the moon. Some of the facts were wrong and others weren't mentioned at all.

"So the two of you were on friendly terms?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head. He was interested about learning about the relationship between the first jinchuuriki and the first bijuu.

**"Of course! The both of us were partners in crime! Even before I was sealed into him, the two of us were doing crazy shit together"** Juubi said as he had a grin on his face.

"You knew him before you were sealed?!"

**"Of course, I didn't just randomly pop out of nowhere. I was always around, just out of human sight... Well I was, until your race expanded to other areas of the world and finding about me"** Naruto nodded his head slowly. The new information sinking in, it was interesting to hear about the Juubi's history.

"What I don't get is why you're on friendly terms with me, I mean, this is the first time we've ever met"

**"... Before when you were facing the two Uchiha when I was still incomplete, I sensed something. I could feel that your aura was the same as the sages and that all pieces of my soul had trusted you and given their power to you. I can be comfortable with you as I was already, even if I was split into 9 pieces. Hell, I felt your aura even way before the war, back when you were a child in fact"** Juubi said looking down at the blonde. **"If the 9 bijuu can trust you, then you have, without a doubt, have my trust and partnership"**

Naruto smiled as he held out a fist. Getting the message, Juubi put out his arm, forming a fist, and bumped his hand with Naruto's.

* * *

**(Kami's realm)**

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing Kami in front of him, just filing his nails.

"So how'd it go?" Kami asked him as he checked on his nails.

"It was so much easier talking with him then it was with Kurama" Naruto answered truthfully, gaining a chuckle from the god.

"To be fair, Kurama only had half of himself. I would be pissed to if someone pulled away a half of me" Kami said as he cracked his knuckles, fists beginning to glow.

"And without further adieu, your new life begins... Now!" Kami grinned as he smashed his fist into Naruto's face, sending the blonde flying into a portal that opened up behind him. Naruto's form disappeared as the portal began closing, leaving Kami by himself, grinning all the while.

_'Wonder how many girls he's going to attract'_ Kami thought as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Naruto opened his eyes, staring straight into the sky. His eyes squinted as they adjusted to the bright sun shining on him. He felt a gentle breeze brush over him. Naruto continued lying on the ground until he remembered something.

"Fuck you Kami! I'll kick your ass if you pull that shit again!" Naruto jumped up as he glared towards the sky. He continued his assault on the sky with his eyes until he remembered another fact.

"... Holy shit I'm actually alive" Naruto said as his eyes widened. A smile slowly made his way onto his face. "I'm alive. I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!" He shouted out as he laughed.

**_'Naruto, you've got to calm down. I know your happy about being alive but you shouldn't draw attention to yourself this_ early'** Juubi chided him. Naruto calmed down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that" He said aloud as no one was around. He stiffened for a few minutes as he just noticed something.

_**'Naruto, what's wrong?'**_Naruto didn't reply as he walked slowly towards a lake in the forest. Juubi was concerned about his container as he was awfully quiet. He would get his answer when Naruto stared into the lake.

"Fuck you Kami! Fuck you to hell you fucking asshole! Is this funny to you?! Is it?! I am really going to kick your ass" Naruto shouted out to the sky, Juubi's chakra encircling him. The lake showed that Naruto was now a 6 year old. Juubi was laughing up a storm in his head, literally.

* * *

**(Kami's realm)**

Kami just laughed out loud at what he had done to the teenager-turned-boy. Shinigami was just staring at him blankly before going back to her paperwork.

_'__I'm not even going to ask_

* * *

**(Unknown)**

A red dragon woke up startled. It was around 100 meters in length and had a horn on its nose. The red dragon narrowed its eyes at what it felt.

_'What power... It's bigger than both Ophis and I... It makes the two of us seem like we're the two heavenly dragons compared to it. Just who could possess such power.'_ Unknown to the dragon, a black haired teen girl wearing gothic lolita clothes thought the same thing.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Naruto was now lying down on the ground. He figured that there was no point in trying to get back at Kami. Right now, he is thinking about what to do.

_**'Why don't you try to find someplace to live? I mean, do you want to live in this forest for the rest of your life?'** _Juubi proposed. Naruto contemplated the idea before relenting.

"Okay, I'll go see if there's a town nearby" Naruto got up and began walking out of the forest, going to find a new place where he can start his new life. He spotted a city as soon as he left the forest.

"That was easy. Now to find a place to live... I doubt I can own a place with my appearance so..." Naruto broke off as he walked into an alley. While he could just transform into an older version of himself, he doesn't own any form of currency, nor does know how the world works.

"Ow my head!" Naruto yelled out as he clutched his head. Information about the world soon filled his mind, ending with an image of a grinning Kami with a peace sign.

"I hate you so much" Naruto grumbled. He was still going with his plans but made a clone and had it transform into an older version of him wearing a suit.

"You know what to do" The clone nodded as it went off to find a job. "Now time to do what I wanted to do"

_**'Why aren't you the one getting a**_** job?'** Juubi asked.

_'Cause being a kid is so much easier!' _Naruto said back grinning. Juubi just shook his head before going back to observing his partner. Naruto walked up to a random stranger and tugged on their pants.

"E-excuse me sir, do you know where the orphanage is? I-I haven't eaten in days" Naruto lied as he held his stomach. The stranger grew alarmed and grabbed his hand.

"Where are your parents?" The stranger asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I don't have any" Naruto told her as tears were forming from his eyes.

"Don't worry young man, I can take you to the orphanage" The stranger said as she gave a warm smile. Naruto smiled back as the two made their way towards the orphanage. The stranger knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. The door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair.

"Yes may I help you?" She asked.

"I just found this boy wandering the street by himself hungry. He asked me to show him where the orphanage is located. Can you take him in?" The stranger asked the woman, showing her Naruto.

"Of course I can. Come in, come in" She gestured to Naruto. Naruto timidly walked into the building.

"Thank you for finding him ma-am, hope you have a wonderful day" The caretaker said, waving towards the stranger. The caretaker closed the door and looked at Naruto.

"Now young man, do you have any parents?" She asked him.

"N-no, they both died" Naruto told her. The woman hugged him.

"It's okay now, we can take care of you, so no need to worry" She said.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"My name's Hana, what's your name?" She asked him in a warm tone.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto"

"Come on Naruto, you must be hungry" Hana escorted Naruto towards the dining room, intent on getting him fed. Naruto only had one thought going through his head.

_'This is much better than Konoha's Orphanage'_

* * *

It has been a few months since Naruto had arrived in the world. He had become friends with all the children at the orphanage and had gotten close to Hana. She was like a mother to him. However he did hate one thing. Hana had made Naruto attend to school. Naruto groaned as he sat through the lesson. He yawned as the teacher kept drawling out the lesson. He eventually fell asleep until the bell went off for lunch. He went to the seats underneath a tree and ate his lunch. While he did have friends in the orphanage, he didn't really talk to anyone at school. He was minding his own business until a voice grabbed his attention.

"Are these seats taken?" Naruto looked to where the voice was coming from. He saw a cute red haired girl, a raven haired girl and a brunette.

"No, you can sit here" He gestured to the empty space on the seat.

"Ah, thank you!" The girl smiled as she and her friends all sat down next to him.

"What's your name?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What are your names?"

"I'm Rias Gremory" The red head said smiling.

"I'm Akeno Himejima" The raven haired said grinning.

"And I'm Issai Hyoudou!" The brunette said as she pointed a thumb to herself.

* * *

And the next section is an idea that popped up when I was making this story, so this is not anyway related to Draconic Maelstrom

* * *

Naruto stood on the top of a building, looking in the distance. He wore black pants with a matching button up shirt with a black trench coat on top. He breathed in his cigarette as he waited on his messenger. He finished off the cigarette as a figure appeared on the roof. Turning around, he saw a girl kneeling to him.

"Speak"

"The new targets have been chosen" The girl presented him with an envelope. Naruto took it out of her hands and opened the envelope. Inside were two pictures; one was of a teenager red haired girl wearing what seemed to be a school uniform and had a big chest, the other was of a brown haired boy wearing a school uniform while his left arm was covered in a red gauntlet.

"Devil, Rias Gremory of the Gremory family and devil, Issei Hyoudou, pawn to Rias Gremory. Well this will be fun" Naruto said as the figure disappeared.

"Guess it's time to hunt" Naruto said to himself as he sank in his shadows.

* * *

In the Occult club, everyone was relaxing as they had a day off. All of them had no contracts to do and Rias had given them the time off. Issei was busy talking to Kiba while Rias was playing chess with Akeno. Ophis was sitting around until she stiffened. Everyone noticed her do this.

"Ophis what's wrong?" Rias asked.

"I-It's him" She stammered out. That put everyone on alarm as they had never seen Ophis show this much fear.

"It's good to see that you're still afraid of me Ophis" A voice called out. Everyone jumped out and got ready to fight while Ophis moved back.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Issei yelled out as his sacred gear formed on his arm.

"Okay then" In front of all of them, a shadow appeared from the floor. The shadow started coming out and formed a human body shape. The shadow gave way to Naruto grinning at all of them.

"Ophis, do you know him?" Akeno asked the dragon god. Said god nodded her head shakily.

"Y-yes, Uzumaki Naruto, leader of the Bijuu team of the Khaos Brigade. His team has more power than all of the other members. He alone can fight against me and Great Red evenly and come out on top" That information scared everyone.

"It's good to see my two targets in one place" Naruto said as he let his power out, making all of them fall to the floor. They had never felt anything like it. It was way more than what Ophis had.

"Grk!" Ophis grunted out as she tried to stand up. Naruto saw this and grinned even more.

"Still can't handle it eh?" Rias looked towards Naruto and stared at him. She felt that she had seen him from somewhere before.

"Good to see ya again, Beni-chan!" The nickname made Rias' eyes widen. Only one person had called her that.

"N-Naruto-nii?!"

* * *

Remember, this is not part of the story, just an extra ok?

And we are done. Sorry if this story doesn't meet up to your expectations but my writing skills need brushing up. Anyway, new poll, do you guys want Naruto to have a sacred gear? Yes or no?


	2. Chapter 2

**(India)**

"Hm, that dream again" Blue eyes pierced through the darkness as the man slowly woke up. He removed his arm from his eyes as he slowly got up from bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Yawning, he got up from the bed and picked some clothes from his draws. He made his way out of his room and towards his bathroom. As he was getting ready to go take a shower, a knock was heard on the door.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked. Another male voice, deeper than his, replied.

"You're finally up, what do you want for breakfast?" The voice sounded bored but the man knew that the person on the other side of the door was someone who was never stoic.

"The usual" He replied back as he stepped into the shower. He could hear his friend walk away from the bathroom. Letting the warm water rush over him, he let all of his worries and problems leave him as he relaxed for the first time in the month. With all of the missions he was getting, he was rather tense and annoyed about not getting to go home. Turning off the shower, he dried himself off with a quick burst of hot wind and threw on a white shirt and black pants. Making his way to the dining room, he spotted his partner placing the last bacon strip on his plate. His partner had short black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark grey dress shirt under a long black coat that was open, and black shinobi pants.

"So, got the same dream again Naruto?" His friend asked him as Naruto slowly ate his ramen, completely opposite of how he ate during his time in Konoha.

"Yeah, just makes me want to go home even more" The man nodded his head as he devoured his food. Unlike his partner, the man ate his food rather quickly.

"Good news is, is that this is the last mission you have to do for now Naruto. You'll get more once you get back with them. Kami's got some missions for them too" Naruto nodded his head as he watched his partner wash his plate.

"So, what's the mission?" Naruto asked him. His partner through a scroll at him. Naruto caught it and opened the scroll, noting that the color was black, usually meaning that it had something to do with exterminations.

"'Rampant demons are running amok on earth, terrorizing small villages, use any means to get rid of them'. It's your favorite" His partner told him.

"It's your favorite to Juubi" Naruto pointed out. When he turned 15, Naruto had allowed Juubi freedom outside to an extent. Juubi had been helping Naruto with the various mission Kami had given his avatar. The two were in a partnership with each other and had become close friends. Juubi knew about Naruto and his relationship with the three girls he had met when he was little.

After meeting with Rias, Akeno and Issai, the four had struck up a really close friendship. All of them were always seen together around the school and around the city. Hana, who was Naruto's surrogate mother, had even met the three girls and was happy to see Naruto make more friends. Hana also new about Naruto's crush on the three of them but didn't say anything. When Rias was old enough to have her own peerage, she had made Akeno into her queen and Issai into her pawn. She had talked to Naruto about him joining her but he declined as he had to go on the missions, which would take him around the world. While being sad at first, Naruto had promised that once he was finished with the tasks, he would join her peerage. That was the last time they had seen each other. Just like how Naruto had a crush on the three of them, they all had a crush on Naruto but didn't say anything out of fear of rejection and a fear that the other girls liked him too.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked as he washed his bowl and put on a black jacket, black finger-less gloves and a black headband like his old hitai-ate.

"We can leave now if you want" Juubi told him. Naruto nodded as the two set off to finish their last mission.

* * *

**(Small village, 2 hours later)**

Naruto sighed as he cut down another demon. The mission was rather easy and the two had just wiped out 90% of the demons that were on earth. Naruto wondered what his friends were doing back home as he twirled around and cut through one demon's blade and cutting his head off. Juubi was just standing around and letting his tails do all the work. The fight, if you could call it that, was just Juubi standing in one spot and letting his tails kill with Naruto running around cutting down everything in his path while the demons ran stupidly to their deaths. It took them another 20 minutes to finish off the rest off. Naruto let out a large sigh of relief as he made his way towards the exit of the village. He could now finally go home and be with the girls.

"So what're you going to do now?" A voice called out, getting Naruto to stop. Turning around, he saw Kami looking at him in curiosity.

"What do you think, you asshole? I'm going back home" Naruto deadpanned at the god. Kami just grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh right, forgot about all of that" Naruto twitched but quickly regained his composure as he got ready to flash to his home.

"Anyway, I'll give the rest of the missions once you get settled and join her peerage. Got some jobs for her too" Naruto nodded his head as he flashed away from the area. Kami just smiled, staring at the spot at where his avatar just stood.

* * *

**(Naruto's House)**

Naruto had flashed to his main house, located in the town that he had first came upon when he came to this world. Naruto sighed as he shed his clothes off. He was already tired from the mission, counting the fact that when he woke up in his safehouse, the sun was setting. Naruto threw his clothes in a laundry basket and looked through his closet. He pulled out a black blazer with matching pants and a dark grey long-sleeved dress shirt; putting it on top of his dresser as to get ready for his first day to school tomorrow. He had struck a deal with the principal to allow him to wear a different shirt. For the principal, he made a deal to give the principal free copies of all Icha Icha books before release with him signing them along with extra chapters. Naruto laid himself in his bead and fell asleep, wanting tomorrow to come quicker.

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy)**

Naruto was walking to the school in his uniform. He was slightly uncomfortable in the uniform as it was restricting his movements somewhat but figured that he would get used to it later on in time. He had heard about Kuoh Academy from the three girls as the four of them have been sending each other letters, the occasional phone call and the rare skype calls. Kuoh Academy was first only for girls until just recently they decided to go co-ed. He had heard that Rias had gained more members and had met them during the skype calls and had also heard that they had their own club. Naruto laughed at the irony when he had heard that the club was called the Occult Research Club. Shaking his head, he saw from his peripheral vision that he was gaining a following, all of them women. He sighed at what he was afraid of; fangirls.

As he walked, he spied a girl with long pale blonde hair that reached her hips, grey eyes, a beauty mark under her right eye, a slender figure with D-cup breasts; she is wearing the traditional Kuoh Academy female uniform that consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She had her own group of people following her, mostly male but also the occasional female. He recognized her as Rias' knight, Yumi Kiba. Deciding to meet his fellow future peerage member, he walked up to her. All of their followers gasped as they saw the new hot blonde guy walking towards one of the members of the Occult Research Club and also a member of the unofficial 4 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

Yumi saw a blonde boy walking towards her and realized that it was Naruto. She had met him during times when her peerage had talked to him on skype. She and Koneko, another new member, were introduced to him. She also talked to him in private via phone calls and skype, along with Koneko. During those times, she had formed a crush on him; Koneko did too, although the girl won't admit it.

"It's good to finally talk to you face-to-face, Yumi-chan" Naruto said with a smile and a hand out. All of their fans had a shocked expression but their jaws dropped when Yumi took his hand and shook it with a blush on her face.

"You too, Naruto-kun" All of their fans wondered how the two knew each other. Some were angry at the guy/girl getting close already to the other; others were sad that they lost their chance; some were fantasizing about the two of them together while the rest just shrugged and moved on in their lives.

"So where's the Occult Research Club?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, it's away from the main building. I'd show you the way but classes are on now. Meet you during break here?" Yumi offered him. Naruto nodded his head as he walked towards where the 3rd year students were going.

"You should join the Kendo Club too, Naruto-kun. Issai and I are in it" Yumi said to him. Naruto thought it over as they came to a crossroad.

"I think I might join; see ya later Yumi-chan" Naruto waved to her as he walked away. Yumi just stood there with a smile.

*SQUEE!* Yumi let out as she ran to her class with a huge smile on her face with a major blush.

* * *

**(Gym, Kendo Club, Changing Rooms)**

Naruto walked towards where the changing rooms were located at. He had major experience in handling a blade but wanted to see what they were teaching at the Academy. He was about to go in to the boys changing rooms until he heard a laugh. A laugh that was similar to how Jiraiya laughed when peeping on the females at onsens. Way too similar. Spying a tall tree, Naruto made his way the tree and reeled his foot back. Kicking the tree in the trunk, two yells were heard, followed by sounds of falling. He stepped back as two people fell from the tree in a crumpled heap. The girls in the changing room all rushed out to see what the commotion was. Naruto raised an eyebrow at what some of the girls were wearing or lack thereof. Some had their uniforms still on, some had their gym clothes on while others were either in the middle of putting their shirts on or taking them off. He pointed to the two boys lying on the floor.

"Found these two in a tree. Probably spying on you. You girls want to deal them yourselves?" Naruto asked. Al the girls nodded their heads as a dark aura filled the air around them. The two boys were scared out of their minds while Naruto wasn't at the very least affected by the aura. He had faced worse before. Naruto walked away from the site towards the boys changing rooms as screams of pain filled the air.

Naruto had changed into his uniform for the Kendo Club and is walking towards the Kendo club. He spotted Yumi leaning against the wall, seemingly like she was waiting for him. She looked up and smiled as she saw Naruto walking towards her.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you ready for practice?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just a quick question though, do you know who those two perverts are?" Naruto asked, referring to the two boys who spied on the girls. Yumi nodded her head.

"Yeah, those two are the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama" Naruto nodded at the information. The two walked towards the Club meeting and stood near the back. Naruto looked around the room to see who was in the club and saw a brunette with long hair and D-cup breasts. His eyes widened as he knew who he was staring at. He walked over to her; the girl looked at Naruto and her eyes widened also.

"Issai-chan!" Naruto said in delight.

"Naruto-kun!" Issai engulfed Naruto in a bone-crushing hug, making him cringe a little.

"It's good to see you also" Naruto said with a small smile. Issai let him go and stood back, looking up at him.

"Wow, you've gotten tall, Naruto-kun" She said in amazement. She was the same level as his chin.

"And you've gotten more beautiful" Naruto grinned as Issai blushed.

"Oh, and I see that you've met Yumi-chan" Issai said as she saw said girl standing behind Naruto.

"Hi, Issai" Yumi said as she waved at her.

"Oh, lessons are starting" Issai informed them as the teacher told everyone to stand at the sidelines and to step up to the mats when their names are called. Naruto stood as he watched students fight each other. He noticed a black haired girl standing around a corner looking at Issai, making him narrow his eyes as he could see the bloodlust in her eyes.

_'Gotta watch out for her' _

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club)**_  
_

Naruto followed Yumi as she led him to where the club was located. Issai had to go after Kendo class as she had a contract to do. Yumi led her through the door to the club, allowing Naruto to see that the club was styled in a Victorian fashion. He looked around the room and spotted a white haired girl with a black cat hair clip sitting on a couch eating snacks. He recognized her as Koneko Toujou. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Koneko-chan" He said with a warm smile. Koneko just stared at him before shaking his hand.

"You too Naruto-s-san" Koneko stuttered a bit as her crush was holding her hand. She saw Yumi giggle quietly and shot her a glare.

"So where's Akeno-chan and Rias-chan?" He asked the two. The two girls looked to a doorway. Naruto followed their gaze and saw that the doorway had no door. The doorway led to what appeared to be the bathroom as the sounds of a shower on was heard from that room. He could see the shower curtain and it did not hide the silhouette of a young woman.

"Here are your clothes Buchou" A voice called out from the room. The sounds of movement was heard and after a few minutes a red haired girl and a raven haired girl came out of the room.

"Ah, you're here Yumi, where's Issai? The red haired girl asked. Naruto just pouted that they didn't see him.

"She's busy with a contract, but you two should know that more important matters require your attention" Yumi told her as the raven raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" Yumi smiled and pointed to the side. Following her finger, the two girls looked to the side and saw Naruto, who waved at them. The two girls were still, eyes widening, before the two pounced on the blonde.

"NARUTO-KUN!" The two yelled out. Naruto was taken off guard, causing him to fall down with the two girls on top of him.

"It's good to see you two, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan" Naruto wheezed out. Not only were the two girls on top of him, both were squeezing the life out of him.

"Um girls, can you please loosen a bit, it's getting quite difficult to breath" Naruto said as he was gasping for air. The two girls let go of him, allowing him to get his breath back.

"So what have you been up to Naruto-kun?" Rias asked him after Naruto got back up from the ground.

"Well, do I have stories to tell you..."

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

Naruto had told the girls about his travels around the world during the missions given by Kami. They were all interested at what their romantic interest was up to. After he was finished, he had asked the girls about their adventures. He had noticed that during the talk that Rias didn't say anything about Issai getting her sacred gear.

"Well that's because she hasn't unlocked it yet. I don't know why she doesn't have it actually. It's quite alarming but I'm sure that she'll get it eventually" Rias told him. Naruto nodded until his head shot towards the side, eyes widening. This caused the girls to become alarmed.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Akeno asked him.

"It's Issai, I can feel her life fading" Naruto said in a quiet voice. All of them were shocked until Naruto stood up and ran out the door.

_'Fuck, I should have suspected something when I couldn't find that suspicious girl'_

* * *

**(Park)**

Issai winced as she held her side as blood seeped through her fingers. One moment she was finishing her contract, the next, a light spear cut through her side and was being attacked by a fallen angel. Her attacker had long black hair, falling down to her hips. She had violet eyes, D-cup breasts and was wearing leather that hardly covered anything. It consisted of a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She holding a light spear in her hand.

"So, may I know the name of my assailant" Issai said as her breathing became shaky. She had managed to dodge most of the spears but one managed to cut the side of her leg while another got her through her stomach. One had also managed to slice through a tendon on her right foot.

"My name? Well, I guess there's no harm in telling a dead devil. My name's Raynare. Remember it well devil as this will be the last thing you'll ever see" Raynare said in sadistic glee, readying another spear. As she threw the spear, Issai closed her eyes, ready to embrace death.

"Gah" Issai opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of her, hand closed around the spear head, blood dripping down his hand. Raynare was surprised but readied another spear.

"Yet another devil comes out. Do you want to die to?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he dropped the spear.

"I'm not a devil lady, just a normal human being" Raynare was surprised that a human had saved a devil. Naruto looked at Issai and made a clone to take Issai away from the area.

"E-eh?! N-Naruto-kun, you can make clones?" Issai asked in wonder. The clone nodded before getting out of the area. Naruto turned his attention to Raynare, who was licking the spear.

"No matter, a human who helps a devil are as bad as devils. I will enjoy shedding your blood" Raynare said as she threw the spear, hoping to catch him off guard at the speed. Naruto surprised her as he jumped away from the spot, causing the spear to become embedded into the floor.

"That's if you can actually hit me" Naruto said in a low tone before disappearing from her view. Raynare tried to look for him until her senses screamed at her to dodge to the right. Naruto appeared back in her view as his punch missed. However, Raynare didn't see the leg coming from the left, causing her to get hit and get sent sailing towards the ground.

Naruto came back down and blocked a jab aiming at his neck. He grabbed the hand tightly and pulled Raynare close. Getting suddenly pulled, Raynare stumbled and got pulled onto Naruto's knee. Naruto elbowed her in the back and palmed her in the chest, causing the fallen angel to hit a wall. Raynare spat out blood and got ready. Naruto appeared in front of her and aimed a punch at her face. Raynare retaliated with an elbow to his stomach. Naruto made to block but it turned out it was a feint and Raynare gave him an uppercut. Grabbing onto his leg, Raynare threw him to the wall and threw a spear at him.

Sensing the danger approaching, Naruto spun in the air, just grazing the spear. He planted a foot onto the floor and ran up to Raynare. He aimed a high kick, which Raynare dodged but got treated with a heel drop. Raynare smashed her face against the floor as blood ran down her forehead. He was about to stomp her head when Raynare made spears in the air and sent them flying. Naruto dodged out of the way, making him farther from the fallen.

"You're annoying devil. So why don't you. Just. DIE!" Raynare materialized a barrage of spears and threw them all at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his before he held out his hand.

"Shinra Tensei!" The spears flew back as the force of Naruto's attack was to great for them to pierce. Raynare shielded her face but smirked. She disappeared from his view. She appeared behind him and was about to stab him until Naruto caught her hand, pulled her in front of him and socked her face. Raynare finally fell unconscious from the damage she received. Naruto sighed as his eyes changed to the sharingan.

"Kamui" He sent her to his own dimension and would interrogate her later. He turned his heel to go back to the club until he stopped. His eyes widened as he looked down. He saw another spear through his abdomen.

"Well, seems like you can be taken down. Well, I'm just glad that spear is made specifically for you, a person that has a demon" A voice said from behind. Naruto turned his head and saw the outline of a female. He couldn't see as the sun was behind her.

"I should thank Yami for the gift" She said as Naruto had a look of confusion.

"Y-Yami?" The girl giggled before laughing out.

"Yep, he gave me that as to make things interesting. Well that and a few other toys but don't worry, they only work for you" She said as another spear impaled Naruto. He couldn't see it as it was travelling to fast for him to see it. He could see the darkness taking him. Before fully falling unconscious, he heard the woman say one last thing.

"Gods sure make things interesting when they get involved"

* * *

Well, this is finally over. Okay, first things first, the poll is ending on Friday, so if you haven't voted yet then you should check it out. Now, in the last chapter, I know that you guys were saying that Naruto was over powered as even Great Red and Ophis said that his power dwarfed theirs. Now that was a mistake on my part, but they were actually sensing Juubi's power, as Naruto was channeling it. It was not actually his. Naruto had actually beaten Madara thanks to the latter's sloppiness. He barely got that win and he had to kill himself to get it. Madara was still ready to go. But the fight from the last chapter shows that no matter how powerful you are, if you get caught off guard, even someone weaker than you can kill you.

Anyway, the gods are amused by Naruto and made some decisions to spice things up by making Naruto have to fight beings with weapons that can hurt him as if he were a normal human. Remember that these items came from gods, so if they can fight Juubi, then making weapons to hurt jinchuuriki is no sweat for them.

Yami will be one of the main antagonists and Kami will be sending Naruto and Rias missions in fighting against Yami. While Yami isn't evil, he is the opposite of Kami and since Kami has an avatar (Naruto), Yami decided to just declare a mock war. The two gods have nothing against each other and are just doing this for fun (Yami is, Kami is not a manipulative bastard and just wants to stop Yami's attempts) Also, Yami will have an avatar too but I don't know who, so I will be grateful if you guys can help me and pm me ideas on who is going to be Yami's avatar.


End file.
